Acoustic wave detectors have gained significant importance in modern life, either as part of a voice transmission device or of a photoacoustic detector employed in a gas analyzer for analyzing gases such as ambient air. Since the analysis of the composition of ambient air, e.g. due to pollution, is becoming increasingly important, it is desirable to provide a compact acoustic wave detector that is flexible at use.